


Strange Love

by SereneCalamity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina liked what she had found with Emma. SwanQueen. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Strange Love by Halsey. As soon as I heard it, I knew I wanted to write something about these two. The song is incredible, and you should all check it out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the title, or the song, or the characters, only the story and any and all mistakes.

_Everybody wants to know_   
_If we fucked on the bathroom sink_   
_How your hands felt in my hair_   
_If we were high on amphetamines_

_And everybody wants to hear_   
_How we chain smoked until three_   
_And how you laughed when you said my name_   
_And how you gripped my hips so mean_

_They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_   
_And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_   
_But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

Emma Swan and Regina Mills made an odd couple.

Emma was one of the most popular girls at the all fancy all girls boarding school that she went too. She was the captain of the soccer team and the head of the debate team and friends with pretty much everyone. She was confident and outgoing and gorgeous and funny. Even all of the teachers liked her, which worked in her favour when she did things she wasn't supposed to, because rather than getting detention or even suspension for some of the things she did, she just got a firm telling off.

Regina was the opposite. Regina was competitive and studious and she was kind of a bitch. She was friends with one other girl, Kathryn Nolan. She didn't play team sports, but she ran track for the school team and she was good at it. Probably because she was only a one woman team. She was a scholarship kid, and given how girls could be, that got thrown in her face quite often when she wasn't wearing the latest clothes or using the newest technology, and that was part of the reason for her harsh personality.

They were paired together for a Physics project that was worth a third of their grade, and so had ended up spending a large amount of time together after classes and training. At first it had been a little difficult, because both girls had a sharp, snarky tongue on them and they were both very determined to get their way.

But then they had found another way to resolve their tensions.

To begin with, they kept it quiet.

The first time that Emma had kissed Regina, the brunette had slapped her across the face and stormed out of the room. It had only taken her a few minutes before she stormed right back and grasped Emma's face, jerking her toward her and kissing her back. It had been a clash of teeth and a mesh of tongues, but it had been amazing and Emma had pulled her down on the bed, rolling on top of her and tangling her fingers in her hair.

It had just escalated from there, and it was good, because Emma's roommate, Ruby Lucas, snuck out of their room a lot to jump the fence and meet up with her boyfriend, Victor Whale, which gave them a lot of time alone.

"Come on, baby," Emma whispered, pumping her fingers inside of Regina, curling them to hit that sweet spot that made her lover's eyes roll back into her head. Her lips were red and plump from where Regina was biting them and trying to keep herself from making any noise and Emma leaned forward to snatch a kiss from her. "Come for me, Gina," Emma bit down hard on Regina's lower lip and with a groan, her girlfriend was coming over her hand and dripping down her palm. "That's it," Emma smirked, lifting her hand and licking her fingers one at a time. Regina's eyes were hazy but she couldn't help but groan again, her pussy clenching, at the sight of the blonde licking up her come.

"Fuck," Regina hissed, one hand reaching out to grab Emma's shoulder and pull her closer, slamming their mouths together. Her other hand found it's way into the elastic of Emma's soccer shorts and she rubbed her slick fingers against Emma's clit, quickly rubbing her to her own orgasm.

"Hey, Emma!" Came a shout that echoed through the changing room. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, Mary Margaret!" Emma called back to her teammate, hoping her voice didn't sound too breathless. "I'll be there in a second!"

"Okay!" Footsteps echoed as Mary Margret Blanchard left the changing rooms and headed back out to soccer training. Emma looked back at Regina with a smirk on her lips, one of her eyebrows arched.

"If we get caught, we're going to be in so much shit," Regina shook her head.

"Eh," Emma shrugged, not looking bothered at all as she adjusted her shorts and her tee-shirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. All that was left that showed she had just had an orgasm was the way her pale cheeks were tinged a pretty pink. "As if we're doing stuff that a hundred other girls haven't already?" She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend, tracing her finger along Regina's cheek gently. "Are you coming over after practice?"

"If I finish studying," Regina said as she adjusted her own clothing, smoothing out her skirt and tucking her hair behind her ears. "I've got a big Biology test on Friday."

"I can help you study for Biology," Emma wiggled her eyebrows pointedly and Regina rolled her eyes, but let out a laugh.

"You're a freak," she stated as she picked up her bag from where it was hooked on the back of the door. "I'll text you if I've finished."

"Okay, babe," Emma grinned as Regina walked out of the toilet stall and snuck out the back of the changing rooms rather than the front that lead straight toward the field where Emma's soccer team currently was.

They were still keeping things on the down low, but it was mainly because they didn't want the teachers to get wind of their relationship. Being at an all girls school, relationships happened, but once they did, they were monitored a lot closer to keep them from, well, from doing what Emma and Regina were doing now. Emma _wanted_ to be shouting from the rooftops that she was with the gorgeous brunette. She didn't care about the repercussions from the rest of the her classmates, she had come out as a lesbian a year or so ago and it really didn't change anything, but she didn't like the idea of having herself and Regina scrutinized by the teachers.

It didn't mean people weren't getting a little suspicious though.

There had been a couple of times where someone had seen them holding hands underneath the tables in the library, or sneaking kisses behind a building when they thought no one else was around. Sometimes people asked, sometimes people just assumed and started rumours, but they were nearing the end of their senior year, and they only needed to keep it hidden for a little bit longer.

"I knew that you two were dating!" Ruby stated drunkenly, throwing her arm around her boyfriend neck and pulling him in tightly against her. "God, whenever I came back into our room it always smelt like sex!"

"Shut up," Regina rolled her eyes and ducked her head into Emma's neck. There was a loud laugh that went up from a group on the other side of the lounge and Regina looked over. It was a loud night in general—the party was being thrown by one of the girls who had a holiday home not too far from the school, Belle French. She had an older boyfriend who had brought them all the alcohol that they needed for the end of year bash. He had also picked up a couple of party condiments that weren't beverages, which Emma was currently puffing away on.

"I thought you didn't smoke," David Nolan commented with a wry smirk as Emma took in a deep breath of the hazy smoke.

"I don't smoke _cigarettes_ ," she told him as she passed the joint on, keep her teeth pressed together to stop to smoke from escaping. "But weed is just fine." She turned her head to the side and wrapped a hand around Regina's neck, pulling her in close and sealing their mouths together, breathing the smoke into Regina's lungs.

"That's so hot," Victor stated, and Ruby smacked him in the arm. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss. The teenagers were all drunk, and there were already several couples—and one threesome—making out in the darkened corners of the room or walking off to try and find somewhere private. Just after midnight, Belle came into the room, waving a little bag of white pills around in the air. They were passed around but Regina looked hesitant.

"It's just X," Emma told Regina. Regina still looked nervous, and Emma grinned at her. She put the pill on her tongue and then leaned forward, kissing Regina deep and dirty. Their tongues moved together, and they tasted the familiarity of each others mouths. The pill dissolved quickly, and then the effects started kicking in. The coloured lights in the room started blending together, and everyone was laughing, and Emma's hand was high on her thigh, underneath the short red skirt that she was wearing.

"I want you," Regina whispered in Emma's ear. Or at least, she thought that she had whispered, but obviously the drugs were impairing the use of all of her senses because there were laughs that went up from the rest of the circle they were sitting in. Regina blushed bright red but Emma just laughed and shifted her hand, linking her fingers together with Regina's.

"Come on," she said, dragging her up from the seat. Regina's legs didn't feel like they worked properly, they felt heavily, but everything else felt light and tingly, and all that she was thinking about was following after the blonde bombshell in front of her. They tried two of the downstairs bedrooms, and then laughed and shouted their apologies when they found both of them were already occupied. "Let's try up here," Emma giggled, grabbing Regina's hand and dragging her up the stairs. The first door they tried was a closet, and the second was a bathroom.

"What is it with us and bathrooms? I was really hoping that once we came out as a couple, we could start using bedrooms all the time, like a _normal couple_ ," Regina moaned, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. Emma giggled and reached out to run her thumb along Regina's lip, kissing the corner of her mouth as she shut the bathroom door and locked it.

"Well it's either the bathroom or we can wait until tomorrow," Emma reasoned.

"No!" Regina reached forward and grabbed the collar of Emma's red leather jacket, drawing her in closer. "I want you _now_!" Emma laughed against her mouth.

"At least it's a nice bathroom," she managed to mumble into the kiss. And it was. Much nicer than the school bathrooms that they had been fooling around in for the past eight months. It was huge, with a wide vanity unit and a huge mirror that was framed with bright lights.

"I like your friends," Regina said as they pulled apart, both breathless.

"You want to talk about them right now?" Emma huffed out a laugh.

"No, I just...I wanted you to know," Regina shrugged. "I've never really had that many friends." Emma paused, her fingers stopping where they were on Regina's hips. The blonde's eyes softened for a moment, and she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the brunette's mouth.

"You've got me now," Emma whispered. "And my friends like you...Even if you're kind of mean sometimes."

"Hey!" Regina protested.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "You know you can be a bitch. But that's why I like you." Regina tilted her head to the side and Emma's eyes darkened a little, leaning forward to cup Regina's face and kiss her. The kiss quickly escalated, becoming rougher, and Emma's leather jacket was being thrown to the ground a few seconds later.

Regina pulled her own shirt over her head so that she was standing in front of Emma in just her dark purple lacy bra and her tight skirt. The skirt was actually something she had borrowed from Emma, because usually she didn't wear things this short, but she liked the way it looked on her. And she liked the way Emma reacted to it looking on her.

"Fuck, you're hot," Emma smirked as she reached out and snagged the side zip of the skirt, jerking it down and letting it fall to the ground. Emma sucked her lower lip into her mouth, her messy blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder as she leaned down, pulling down the soft material of one of the bra cups and sucking on Regina's nipple. She sucked the hardened bud into her mouth and scraped her teeth lightly against it, flattening her tongue and swiping it over and over again until Regina was gasping and pulling so hard at Emma's hair that it was surprising it wasn't being ripped out.

"Oh, God," Regina gasped out as Emma moved to the other breast, licking at Regina's smooth skin and the valley between her tits before sucking her nipple into her mouth. Regina took a shaky step back, her ass hitting the cold vanity unit. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some kind of friction to relieve the fire that Emma was creating in the pit of her stomach.

"Let's get this off," Emma grunted as she straightened up, undoing the latch on the bra and then pushing down Regina's underwear so that the girl was naked in front of her. "Oh, fuck," Emma moaned, scratching her fingers down Regina's back until she reached her ass and squeezed it hard, jerking her forward so that they were kissing again. Regina tried to rut her hips forward to get relief and Emma pushed her thigh between Regina's legs, giving herself something to rub herself again. Regina groaned, her lower lips spread against Emma's bare thigh, her arousal wetting the skin and helping her to slide up and down. "You gonna come for me, baby?" Emma asked, pinching both of Regina's nipples and making her groan and tip her head back. "Come on," Emma encouraged her, twisting Regina's nipple again while the other hand grabbed Emma's ass, squeezing hard, two of her fingers pressing hard against Regina's rear entrance.

"Oh, _shit_ , Emma," Regina gasped out, her breath hitching in her throat as she tried to both thrust her pussy forward against Emma's thigh and backwards against her fingers. She came only seconds later, whimpering and hissing, digging her teeth into Emma's throat to stop herself from screaming out loud. Emma smirked against the mess of Regina's hair. After a few seconds, Regina straightened up and grabbed at the hem of Emma's dress, pulling it up and over the blondes head and leaving her only in a pair of red underwear. "No bra?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"My tits aren't as big as yours," Emma joked before the smile fell from her face when Regina turned around and pushed her toward the vanity unity. Regina stood behind her reaching around to massage her breasts roughly while her teeth sucked and pulled at the skin of her neck. Emma moaned wantonly, already turned on from getting her lover off, and pushing her ass backwards to try and push her thighs together even more so.

The X really did make everything feel better. It had felt like Regina's whole body had been on fire as Emma was touching her, and just watching Emma now was making her thrust her naked body forward against Emma's almost naked one. She used her hands to push Emma's breasts together, pulling at her nipples and swiping them with her thumbs. Emma growled and braced her hands against the vanity unit, her eyes fluttering between open and closed as she shivered under Regina's touch.

"You're stunning, Emma," Regina murmured, looking at their reflection in the mirror. Emma was panting, her chest and neck flushed, her eyes glassed over. One of Regina's hands moved from Emma's breast and down to the apex of her legs, under the lace of her thong, lightly brushing over her lower lips and the short, trimmed hair that was there. Emma jerked as Regina's middle finger pressed between the lips and firmly touched her clit.

" _Oh_!" Emma squeaked. Regina grinned at their reflection.

"Open your eyes, baby," she whispered in Emma's ear, licking the outside shell with the tip of her tongue. "Look at how gorgeous you are." She pulled her out and gripped at Emma's underwear, twisting it around so that the material thinned and pulled between her lower lips, putting pressure in all the right places. Emma groaned again and Regina smirked, pulling tighter at the thong. After a few moments, Regina relented, pulling down Emma's underwear and throwing it to the side. She turned Emma around and Emma got onto the vanity unit. Regina kneeled between her legs, scratching her long nails along the inside of Emma's thighs before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emma's pussy.

"Fuck, Gina," Emma moaned as Regina licked Emma. She played with Emma's clit for a moment before her tongue dipped into Emma's hole, tilting her face forward so that she could press her teeth against Emma's clit. Every nerve in her body was hyperaware of everything that Regina was doing, and she tangled one of her hands in Regina's dark hair, grinding her pelvis down against her lovers face. "More, baby...More." Regina twisted her tongue around inside of Emma, tasting her as she felt more of her arousal coat her taste buds.

"Come for me, Emma," Regina murmured, pulling away for a split second before leaning back in and attacking Emma's pussy with renewed vigour. Emma let out whimpers and moans, her thighs beginning to close and try to tighten around Regina's head as she came closer to her orgasm. Regina's teeth scraped against Emma's lips and her clit and she flattened her tongue, licking harder until Emma let out a muffled scream, digging her fingers into Regina's scalp. Regina continued sucking and slurping lewdly until Emma's body had stopped shaking and she was leaning backwards against the mirror.

"Hey!" There was a bang on the door. "Are you guys done in there?! I need to piss!" Regina and Emma met gazes and both let out short laughs. They dressed in a hurry, and Emma pulled open the door. There were two of their classmates waiting outside, and they raised their eyebrows in surprise as the girls walked out. Their clothes were rumpled and their faces were flushed, and it was pretty damn clear what they had been doing in the bathroom.

"Come on, babe," Emma said, grabbing Regina's hand. "Let's get back to the party."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Reviews make me a very happy camper :) x


End file.
